Meet the Shay's
by togami's-underpants
Summary: Fin has never really gotten to know Reef's fanily, and when a letter from Reef's mom comes in the mail, there comes her chance. Reef doesn't want to go, but Fin insists. But when the house sets on fire, Reef and Rebecca realize who caused the fire.
1. Chapter 1

Meet the Shay's

Fin McCloud walked into her apartment, throwing her car keys onto the coffee table and carrying her one year old daughter, Amber-Lily. She had the mail in her hands and one stood out. "Reef! I'm here."

Reef Shay peeked his head out from the kitchen, "Hey!"

Fin walked over, "Hey, we got mail, and one of them is from your mom."

"And look at that, to Leslie and Fin, awwww"

Reef's face grew red, "Uh, gosh! I told her to stop calling me that."

Fin rolled her eyes, and opened the letter. "What does it say?" he asked carrying a bag of popcorn and a bottle of soda. He took Amber-Lily from her arms.

Fin skimmed through the letter, "Your mom wants us to come over of the Thanksgiving Dinner!"

Reef's face grew grim. "What?"

Fin nodded, "yes! See read it right there! Your mom wants to meet me."

"Uh, but you already met my mom!" he said, stammering on his feet, gently placing his daughter on the couch. "And my sister!"

Fin rolled her eyes, keeping the letter out of Reef's reach. "Yeah, but I only talked to her for that one time I haven't met your two brothers."

Reef sighed, his brother's were a nightmare, especially Roger.

"You wouldn't want to meet them, they're nightmares."

Fin rolled her eyes again, "I'm living with you aren't I?"

Reef raised an eyebrow, "What's that suppose to mean."

Fin sighed, "it means your also a nightmare!"

Reef nodded, "oh … hey!"

"We're going to visit your family,"

"But-"

"WE'RE GOING!"

Reef nodded, frightened, "Yes we're going"

Fin smiled, "Good." She gave Reef a kiss on the cheek. "I'm going to pack, we leave tomorrow at noon."

Reef sighed and slouched onto the couch, "Great" he muttered.

Reef waited till Fin got into the shower to call Rebecca. He was also watching Amber-Lily play with his car keys.

"Shaw?"

"Becca?"

"Yeah, hey bro!"

"Yeah hi, uh" Reef listened carefully to the water. "Umm, I need you to do me a favor."

She groaned, "Another one? You owe me like three favors!"

"Nuh-uh! I owe you one favor."

"no, you owe me for not letting mom coming over to see you and Fin, another one for not letting Roger tell mom that you threw the Smash & Bash party for Broseph. AND the one where you told me to call off my interview because I had to help you distract Fin while you got her birthday present! I mean you're her boyfriend, how can you forget her b-day! She wrote it on everyone's calendar!"

Reef sighed, "Well I lost mine!"

"Reef!"

"Rebby!"

"don't call me that!"

Reef chuckled, "About the favor, now will you do the favor of ruining the dinner?"

There was a long silence. "What? Ruin the dinner? But Reef, mom has worked so hard on this dinner! She even convinced Roger to take a shower and brush his hair and wear the clothes she bought for him!"

Reef sighed. Rebecca spoke again. "Don't you want to us to give a good impression?"

"Yeah I do but-"

"But what Reef! Why do you want me to ruin the dinner?"

Reef sighed and rubbed his neck. He didn't hear nay more water, "Just forget I asked bye!"

"Reef!"

Reef dropped his phone. "Yeah?"

"Have you packed yet?"

Reef nodded, "yeah…"

Fin soon appeared, a white towel in her hair, she had on a green long sleeved shirt and black skinny jeans. "We leave in three hours, can you go and put the suitcases in the car?"

Reef nodded, "Sure."

Fin picked up Amber-Lily, "C'mon let's go get you cleaned up."

There came a beep and he looked at his computer screen. One new message from . Reef sighed, "Rebecca" he muttered.

He read the message.

_To: _

_From: _

_Tell me why you want me to ruin the dinner! Now, or else I tell Fin._

_Tick tock bro, time is running out. Give an answer in the next hour or little miss singer tells._

_-*Becky*_

Reef sighed, and wrote back.

_To: _

_From: _

_Because I don't want her to ever to learn our history! If she finds out, we're toast Rebecca, and you know that_

_Reef_

_P.S Does Johnny know our history?_

Reef waited for an answer, but she never replied.

He knew that shut her up.

"REEF! HURRY! I want to get there early!"

Reef sighed and turned off the computer and carried two of the suitcases down stairs.

He packed them in tightly in the trunk and saw Fin walking to the car brushing her hair and holding Amber Lily. He chuckled, he just couldn't lose her, he just couldn't.

Rebecca read the email. "Fuck you Reef" she muttered.

Rebecca turned off the screen and walked downstairs. Johnny didn't know either. Rebecca bit her lip. Johnny was the best thing that ever happened to her. She couldn't lose him, she just couldn't. _And if he knew_, she thought. _He'd break up with me._

Johnny is and only will be the guy for her, he actually gets her.

Rebecca sighed and leaned against the wall. "Rebecca dear! Please come and make the stuffing! I need to make the turkey!"

Rebecca snapped out of it and ran downstairs. "Yes mother!"

She walked into the kitchen to see her mother, all nervous and sweaty. "Mom, don't worry this will the best dinner yet."

Regina looked at her daughter, "Oh, Becca, I know, I just want to make sure everything is perfect. I want to make Fin feel welcome, since she is going to be part of this family."

Rebecca smiled nervously, _Oh mom if only you knew what Reef wanted me to do._

"Reef already popped the question?"

Regina shook her head, laughing. 'Oh no deary! But he is going to, soon."

She nodded slightly. "Where Roger and Ronald?"

"Oh I sent them to the store to buy some drinks. I still don't understand how Reef and Ronald don't like to be called their real names."

Rebecca rolled her eyes giggling, pouring the butter into the hot water. "Because Reef feels like Leslie is a girl name and Ronald thinks Logan sounds like a lagoon."

Regina rolled her eyes. "They should take pride in their names."

The teen rolled her eyes. "Mom, please, Reef and Ronald are so concerned on their image and rep, and if one little thing is wrong they'll change it or get rid of it."

"Why are my tow oldest kids conceited?"

Rebecca giggled, "You said that not me."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Start the stuffing Becca"

"Sure thing mom."

Roger and Ronald soon came in. "Hey!" Roger yelled. "Roger hush! Ronald can you go and bring the photo albums and the camera?"

Ronald nodded, "M'kay"

Regina smiled, "Finally he actually agreed to go without complaining."

"He's happy because you invited Dad and his girlfriend to the dinner too."

"Or else he would be a total smart-ass through out the whole dinner."

"Smart-ass, more like jack-ass" Roger muttered. "Roger! Don't use foul language."

"But Rebecca-"

"Rebecca same goes for you."

"Guilty is charged." Rebecca muttered smiling. "But you can't deny that mother."

Regina rolled her eyes, "Hush up and get stirring Rebecca-Quinn!"

Roger snickered. "Go help your sister Roger-Noah."

Roger's laugh died down, and Regina smirked.

"Are we there yet?" Fin asked, biting her lip. Reef shook his head, "No, Fin, calm down, everything will go smoothly."

"Nervous, me nervous?" Fin stammered on her words. "I'm not nervous."

"Sounds like it to me," Reef said, smirking.

"Shut up" she said hitting Reef on the shoulder. "I'm going to pretend you did not just hit me."

Fin rolled her eyes, "Oh don't hide the pain, babe."

Reef rolled his eyes, "Me, the mighty Reef Shay in pain please! When pigs fly my dear."

"Well pigs CAN fly according to Lo, she texted me last week saying she saw a flying pig when she visited her dad."

"Well Lo is crazy!"

Fin rolled her eyes, "You think everyone's crazy."

"Because they are!" Reef whined.

"Well you are too!"

Reef stuck his tongue out at Fin. "Mature, so mature Leslie."

Reef stopped. "You did not just go there."

'Oh I just did"

There was a long silence. "Wanna kiss?"

Fin kept looking ahead, "Want to die?"

"Good point."

1 hour later …

"We're here! Fin" Reef said, nudging his blond-haired goddess, who was drooling. 'Huh what it was Sam!"

Reef chuckled. "Where am I?" Fin asked groggily. "We are at my mom's place."

"Oh" Fin said. "Carry me."

Reef rolled his eyes closing his door and going around to open Fin's.

Right when he opened the door Fin pushed him out of the way and ran to the door. "OW! Fin!" Reef yelled, shouting the door He could hear Fin laughing. "This wasn't a race!"

"And if it was, I won." Fin yelled, smiling. "You're crazy!" Reef said, wrapping his arms around her. "And because of that I'm going ot tickle you!"

"No! Reef! Stop!" Fin yelled through laughs.

The door swung open, and Roger stood there. "Gross."

Reef stopped, and fin fixed her jacket and hair. "Hi."

Roger turned away, "hey." He muttered.

"Well he's a ray of sunshine." Fin whispered into Reef's ear. "Well you just met Roger." Reef said smiling, holding Fin's hand and coming inside the warm house.

Fin nodded, "He's a charmer"

Reef rolled his eyes and snickered. "Mom Reef and his girlfriend are here!"

"Oh crap! Amber-Lily!" Reef ran to the car to get her. Reef ran back carrying a giggling baby.

"Oh my stars! Hello Leslie" Regina said hugging her son. "Moms!" Reef groaned. "Reef." She said rolling her eyes. "Hi mom."

"Hello Fin!" Regina said giving her a hug too. "Oh, hi Ms. Shay!"

"Nice to finally meet you, again."

"And this must be Amber-Lily! Hello!"

"I'm going to go get changed, and Amber-Lily is coming with Grandma."

Regina carried Amber-Lily with her up the stairs.

Reef nodded ,and Rebecca ran into the room. "Heeeey! Brother!" She yelled, giving him a slight glare, Fin didn't notice.

Reef gave her a fake smile 'Hey sis."

"Mm, hi Fin!" she said giving her a cheery smile. "How ya been?"

'I've been good." Fin said following her to the kitchen. They started talking about girl stuff. Reef walked over to Roger. 'Hey, dude no hi for your big bro."

Roger rolled his eyes, looking away from his game to Reef. "Hey Reefster"

"That's more like it." Reef said smirking. "What'cha playing?"

Roger shrugged, "A game. Hey want to go and play basketball?" he asked turning off his Xbox.

"Sure, where's Ronald?"

Roger grabbed his coat, "He's in the bathroom."

Reef nodded. "Oh, why don't we play one against one, just until Ronald gets out the restroom and till Becky and Fin are finished."

Roger nodded, "Okay!" he and Reef went outside and started playing.

Rebecca looked out the kitchen window to see Reef and Roger playing basketball. "Who plays basketball on Thanksgiving."

"Your brothers." Fin answered, with a smile.

"Right." Rebecca said, laughing. "They're so lame."

"So how are things with Johnny?"

Rebecca shrugged, "They're good. We were hanging out earlier this morning"

"Why didn't you invite him"

"I did, he was visiting his mom."

Fin nodded, "Oh."

Rebecca washed her hands. She heard a knock. "Oh I think dad and Carina are here."

"Great," she muttered. Fin rolled her eyes. Rebecca walked to the door to see Regina carrying Amber-Lily. "Fin, dear, here you go I'm going to set the table?"

"Yeah." Fin said gently taking Amber-Lily from Regina. Rebecca opened the door.

"Hi Becky Bear!"

Rebecca grimaced at the name, "Hi dad." He gave her a hug.

"And you must me the girl my son is so in love with! Hello I'm Lewis."

"And this must be my granddaughter! Hello." He said cooing.

He tickled Amber-Lily's chin and she giggled.

Fin smiled, "This is Amber-Lily"

Lewis nodded smiling, "Aww, well hello to you little Amber-Lily."

"And I'm Fin McCloud." Lewis nodded, "Nice to meet you Miss McCloud."

Rebecca looked out the window. "Where's Carina?" she asked bitterly. "Oh, her, I broke up with her two months ago."

Rebecca smiled, "Really?"

Lewis rolled his eyes, smiling and sitting down. "Yes really."

"Alright!" Rebecca cheered.

"May I hold her?" Lewis asked. Fin nodded, "Oh yeah."

She gave him Amber-Lily. "She has Reef's red hair, and your eyes." Fin nodded, "Yep."

Reef and Roger came through the door. "Hey dad!" Roger yelled, hugging Lewis. "Hey Roger!"

"Hi dad" Reef said, giving him a small hug. "Hey Reef."

"You yourself one cute baby, son."

Lewis gave him Amber-Lily. "yea well, she gets it from me." Reef said, with slight shallowness in his voice.

"How did you come up with the name?"

"Well I wanted to name her Amber, but Fin wanted to name her Lily."

"So we combined it and the name Amber-Lily came to be." Fin said.

Lewis nodded. "very creative. Now, where's Ronald?"

"Bathroom" his three kids said together. "Oh, how long has he been in there. Is he fishing?"

"That's gross." Regina said, coming out from the kitchen. Lewis rolled his eyes. "Hi Regina."

'Hi Lewis, um the table is set go and sit down, Reef to get your brother out of the bathroom. Dinner is ready."

Reef sighed, "Okay."

Everybody went to the kitchen. Fin sat Amber-Lily onto the high-chair. She saved a seat for Reef on her left, and Lewis sat next to the baby. Reef sat next to Regina, who sat next to Ronald who sat next to Rebecca who sat next to Roger, who sat next to Lewis.

The table was a big circle.

Regina got up to get the turkey. Reef and Ronald sat down. When Regina opened the oven, the turkey burst into flames. She screamed.

Everybody got up and ran out to the front yard. They called 911 and there were lots of firefighters. Rebecca stared at the flames. Reef grabbed her arm. "Nice, I didn't think you'd actually do it."

Rebecca looked at Reef. "That wasn't me."

Rebecca handed him a charred red note. "This was the work of Baxter, he knows you have a family now, and he's gonna tear it up to shreds."

Reef looked at Fin who hugged Amber-Lily tightly.

"How did he find out?"

Rebecca shrugged, "he's Baxter Vamp, he knows everything about us Shays, Reef. If he finds something we love he'll take it from us."

Rebecca sighed. "We just found love with normal people and he's taking ti away from us."

Reef nodded, "We're not normal people."

Rebecca nodded, and they went back to the family. And Reef got a text.

_To: Reef_

_From: Unknown_

_Thought you got rid of me didn't you? Well think again, I'm back. This time I'm serious. Do as I say or else your beloved girlfriend and daughter get it._

_I don't kid around Reef, so do it or else your loved ones get it!_

_**A/N Note: Yes I know you have lots of questions. The Shays are part of the MAFIA, yes shocking. Reef doesn't tell Fin because he doesn't want her to get hurt. Baxter Vamp, he was a family friend till Reef killed him because Baxter was going to kill Fin. Now he's back, and he plans on killing Fin AND Amber-Lily.**_

_**Yes, Fin and Reef have a one year old daughter and her name is Amber-Lily. She has red hair like Reef, and blue eyes like Fin, and a tan. Amber-Lily would look like the teenage Fin, only with long wavy/curly hair, and bangs that covers her right eye. She would also wear a neon green one sleeved shirt with black shorts and scarlet Chuck Taylors. Her favorite colors, neon green, scarlet, and black. Oh and Happy Thanksgiving!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Meet the Shay's

Chapter 2

Reef glared at his phone and threw it to the woods. _No Baxter will not win, he will not. _Reef walked back to Fin and Amber-Lily, he hugged them tightly.

"What now?" Ronald asked, staring at the destruction.

Lewis shrugged, "Nothing in there was saved, so we'll have to go and live in a motel."

Rebecca groaned, "ugh! I hate motels, their so dirty."

Regina sighed, and hugged Rebecca and Roger, "Well Rebecca we're gonna have to do it, we have no other choice."

Fin shook her head, "no, you could come and live with us."

Reef's ears perked up, and he shook his head. "No, no, no," he muttered.

Regina heard Reef, and gave a small smile "no Fin, that's kind of you"

"No, I insist'

Rebecca smirked, Fin still won't take no for an answer.

Rebecca looked at Reef who kept his eyes on Fin.

"Fin they're fine-" Reef started, but Fin ignored him.

Roger groaned, "Can we just go to a motel already! I'm tired!"

Everybody was taken back, and nobody said anything. "Alright then, we'll see you guys next time." Lewis said. Fin nudged Reef, "C'mon why don't you want them to come with us"

Reef stayed quiet. Fin sighed, and ran her fingers through Reef's hair, "C'mon let's just go with them for one night then we can go back home."

Reef tried to protest but he knew Fin, he couldn't say no since she was looking at him with puppy dog eyes. Reef cracked, "Fine."

Fin smiled, Reef put Amber-Lily in the backseat and he waited for Fin. She was talking to Lewis.

Rebecca and Ronald came towards his car.

Reef put his windshield down, as Ronald was waiting.

"What?" he asked, Ronald sighed. "Mom wants to take fin and Amber-Lily with her, while we go with you, including Roger"

Reef sighed, "Why?"

"She wants us all together, she wants us to talk." Rebecca said, arms crossed, glaring at Reef.

Reef sighed and got out of his car and grabbed Amber-Lily and took her to his parents' car while Rebecca carried the baby seat, and Ronald sat in the passenger seat.

Roger walked past them and went into the back seat of Reef's car.

Reef handed his daughter to Fin, who smiled softly, "Thanks."

Reef shrugged and kissed her on the forehead.

He didn't say anything and walked back to the car.

Fin sighed and got into the backseat.

Reef started the car as soon as Rebecca was in and they had all put their seatbelts. "How did Baxter find us?" Ronald finally said as all the doors and windows where closed.

Reef shrugged, "He's Baxter Vamp, he can smell our blood." Roger said.

"I thought you killed him Reef" Rebecca said. Reef sighed, "Well I did okay, I thought I did."

Ronald sighed. "It's not Reef's fault, it's ours, we got other people involved in this deadly secret."

Everybody grew quiet. Rebecca sighed and put a hand on Ronald's shoulder. "Ronald, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah," Roger said.

Ronald gulped, "Yes it was. It's my fault Bella and Dennis died."

Nobody said anything, they just let Ronald keep on talking. "If I hadn't been so much damn attention to the fricken big Christmas tree I would've seen that car and none of that would've happened! If only I could've paid more attention to Bella and Dennis as they crossed the street, I would've told them to stop so that fricken car could pass but no!"

Ronald stopped talking, as his lip started to quiver. Rebecca bit her lip and felt a sharp sting of coldness on her leg. She reached down to see picture frame, she carefully took it out, with roger looking over her shoulder. She gasped as she saw who it was. "It's Rachel" Roger whispered_. Rachel,_ Rebecca thought.

Rebecca looked at Roger, who looked at Ronald. Rebecca gave him a peek at the picture., Ronald took it from her hands. "Why do you still have a picture of Rachel?"

Reef stopped the car, mainly because they were already parked, but he froze and looked at the three of them. "Where did you find it?"

"I found it, now answer the question." Rebecca hissed.

"You know we were suppose to forget about her, she was the reason why Baxter Vamp took an interest in our family." Roger said.

Reef sighed. "You wanna know hwy I still have the picture of Rachel, well before I 'killed' Baxter he gave me the picture and he told me if I ever thought of wronging him he'd kill Rachel, that was a ransom photo."

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Please that bitch looks happy, she deserved to die"

Roger and Ronald nodded in agreement. Reef glared at Rebecca, "That bitch is our sister, a better sister than you'll ever be" Reef hissed getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Rebecca got out of the car with Roger and Ronald following.

Rebecca and Reef avoided each other as they met up with Lewis, Regina, Fin, and Amber-Lily.

Fin had fallen asleep on Reef's shoulder, she was snoring softly.

Amber-Lily was still awake playing with daddy's car keys.

Reef sighed as he got the picture of Rachel in his mind. Rachel, Rachel, Rachel. She was naïve and dangerous. Always got her way, and got rid of the things that were worth nothing to her. She was a murderer, killed many people once she hit her teenage years, but the first time she killed someone was right in front of Ronald, Reef, Rebecca and Roger, she had killed their babysitter.

Reef thought back to that wretched blood filled night.

_Reef was ten years old, Rebecca was seven, Roger was five, Ronald was thirteen, and Rachel was eleven._

_The babysitter was Tina Barnes; she was filling in for our usual babysitter, Eileen George, who got sick. Now, Tina had decided for us to watch a movie instead of playing a board game._

_She mainly just picked out the movie for herself, and didn't care that it was rated R. The movie was about a psycho killer who roamed the streets killing the 'bad' people. He killed innocent people, and in the end kills himself. _

_Tina didn't care for the fact that Rachel was watching. And as Rachel watched, she had gotten twisted thoughts on killing. Ronald, Rebecca, Roger and I were in the kitchen, eating ice-cream._

_Tina had told Rachel to leave and come and eat with us, Rachel argued but soon a sick smile came on her face and she went with us. Tina had fallen asleep in ten minutes, and Rachel grabbed a big knife from the kitchen drawers. "Rachel what are you doing?" Ronald had asked her. "Just gonna take care of something." She said, with craziness in her eyes. _

_We all looked at each other, we were sitting down on the couch by the lamp and then she held the knife high in the air, and a crimson river of blood ran down the couch and onto our wood floor. There a pool of crimsons of blood spread around. Roger snuggled up with Rebecca, who hugged him tightly and they had their eyes closed, I held Rebecca and Roger as Ronald got up, "Rachel give me that knife."_

_Rachel turned around with the knife, there was a sick smile. "No need bro, I'm done, go to bed."_

_She wiped the blood from the knife with her shirt, "Good night."_

_She then glared, "Don't tell anyone, you didn't see this,"_

_And from there Rachel had killed her first person, and we thought that was the last._

Reef shivered at the memory, and looked down to see Amber-Lily walking to him.

Reef moved carefully and picked her up.

He sat her down in between him and Fin.

Amber-Lily gave him a smile and snuggled up against him.

She soon fell asleep. Reef's eyes were closing, but he heard a knock.

"Reef! Open up, it's Rebecca." She whispered.

Reef got up and opened the door. Rebecca stood there, with a scared look on her face. "What happened, you look like you've seen a ghost."

Rebecca looked around and leaned in and said, "I just saw Baxter and … Rachel"

Reef's eyes grew wide. "Rachel?"

_**A/N: So yes some more secrets. Rachel is the second oldest, and as I said she was dangerous and naïve. Rachel was very beautiful and she used her looks to seduce men, and she often killed them all. Rachel didn't get along well with any of her siblings, except Reef. Baxter and Rachel were 'lovers'. Yes, Ronald also had a family of his own, his wife Bella and his son, Dennis who was six. They died three years ago. **_

_**Ronald is 24, Rachel is 22, Reef is 21, Rebecca is 18, and Roger is 16.**_


	3. Chapter 3

Meet the Shay's

Chapter 3

Reef stared at his sister , who was very pale. "Rachel … is here?"

Rebecca nodded, "Yes! I just saw her, I could recognize her blonde highlights anywhere!"

"Do mom and dad know?"

Rebecca shook her head, "No, I came over here because I think they saw me, and they were following me …"

"Rebecca!"

"SHH!" Rebecca hissed. She heard foot steps she pushed Reef in, and closed the door, gently enough, and fast enough.

Rebecca peeked through the shades, she saw Baxter, and Baxter only walking back to his car, but out of the corner of Rebecca's eyes, she could see Rachel, making a sleek getaway.

Rebecca closed the shades and gently opened the door knob. "What the hell are you doing?" Reef whispered.

"SHH!" she said, she peeked out and turned back to Reef. "I'm gonna warn mom and dad, stay here Reef. Don't open the door to nobody, alright. If Rachel comes a knocking don't open it."

Reef nodded, "Okay"

Rebecca nodded and walked back out and ran to her room. Reef looked out the shades and saw Rachel watching Rebecca.

"Shit" he muttered, he closed the blinds and sat down. He looked around for his phone, but couldn't find it anywhere. He then remember, he threw it into the woods.

Reef mentally slapped himself. He looked around for Fin's phone. He found it hidden in her pocket. Reef gently took it out and called Rebecca. "Fin?"

"No it's Reef, I just saw Rachel, and she saw you."

"What- UGH!"

"Juts lock your doors and stay calm-"

"Stay calm! Don't try to sugar coat this! Our kill crazy sister just saw me hiding from her! Great!"

Reef sighed, "Have you told mom and dad yet?"

"Yeah, mom wants us to leave ASAP."

Reef sighed and looked over at Fin and Amber-Lily, who were sleeping.

"But they're sleeping."

"Then wake then up and hurry, mom and dad will take Fin and Amber-Lily, she thinks Rachel and Baxter are after US"

Reef nodded, "Okay- uh, I'll wake then up."

Reef quickly hanged up and grabbed his jacket and put it on. He gently moved fin and picked up Amber-Lily. "Huh?" Fin muttered, opening her eyes, staring up at Reef.

"What's going on?"

"We need to leave." Reef said quickly, looking out the blinds.

"Why?" Fin asked slowly, watching Reef.

Reef bit his lip and looked out the window again. "Because I say so alright?" he snapped.

Fin stared at Reef, _did he just snap ta me? _Fin thought, raising an eyebrow.

Reef looked to see her staring at him. "What? Hurry"

Fin stood up, "Tell me."

"I can't," he hissed, grabbing her arm, he opened the door, to see Lewis and Regina. Reef pushed Fin out, and ignored whatever Fin said. Ronald, Roger, and Rebecca met up with him in his motel room.

Reef still held onto Amber-Lily, and waited till Lewis and Regina departed with Fin.

Reef sighed, and turned to his siblings.

"This is total bull, what is Rachel doing here? I thought she was dead!"

Rebecca rolled her eyes, "Well obviously she isn't" she hissed.

Roger glared at Rebecca. "I know, no need to be such a smart ass."

Rebecca growled at him. "Oh my god." Ronald grumbled frustrated. "Every single time we are all together it's chaos!"

"I know, Rebecca just loves to pick a fight with everybody" Roger said.

"Yeah." Reef inquired, "She always wants to be the center of attention. Just her."

Rebecca glared at her two brothers, 'Oh shut up. At least I don't pick a fight that would get me suspended!" she hissed, glaring at Roger.

Roger got up. "Oh so you wanna go there huh?"

"You bet" she said staring him down.

"See you're doing it right now!" reef cried.

"Oh please, Reef, just shut up. What about you? Mr. Womanizer."

"Attention whore."

Nobody said, anything and Ronald stood up. Reef was about ready to start fighting Rebecca.

"Okay., stop. Let's go."

Ronald and Roger went out the door with Rebecca and Reef following. Rebecca avoided him yet again.

Roger and Ronald speeded ahead, but Reef and Rebecca stayed behind since Rebecca's jacket got caught. "Here let me-"

Rebecca pushed him away. "Don' touch me."

"Rebecca-"

Rebecca kicked him on the knee. "I can get myself out of this."

Reef groaned in pain, holding onto Amber-Lily who pulled on his ear.

"Hello sis." Said a female voice.

Rebecca froze.

Reef's body made a complete stop, he didn't let out a breath. Everything was silent.

_Rachel_

Rachel read their minds, and smirked. She flipped back her red hair with blonde highlights. "It's been such a long time."

Rebecca said nothing but gave Rachel a deep glare. Rachel ignored her. "So how's it going?"

"Rachel?" Reef asked.

Rachel smiled and twirled. "the one and only Leslie."

Reef groaned, and Rachel laughed. "Reef."

Rachel's eyes flickered as she heard Amber-Lily give out a small cry.

Her green eyes met Amber-Lily's.

A sinister smile spread across her red lips. "And who is this, Reef?"

"None of your business" Rebecca hissed.

Rachel continued to ignore Rachel.

Rachel didn't wait for Reef to answer, "This is my niece isn't it?"

Rachel stroked Amber-Lily's cheek.

Reef was stuck, _what do I do now?_

"What's her name?"

Rachel's green eyes dug deep into Reef's skin, "Amber-Lily" he answered quickly.

Rachel smiled, and took her out of Reef's arms.

"She's so cute! She looks like me"

"She doesn't look anything like a she-devil." Rebecca hissed.

Rachel glared at Rebecca, "Who asked you?"

"Look Baxter, our baby" she said, turning to Baxter, who had on a sick smile, and a twisted look in his black eyes.

Rebecca gasped as she caught sign of Baxter Vamp.

Baxter smirked "Missed me Rebecca?"

"Not likely" she spat.

He turned to Reef who was still frozen. "Reef! Hello, how's the guy who tried to kill me" he said, but then he punched Reef in the stomach.

Reef fell to the floor in agony.

"Reef!" Rebecca shrieked.

Rachel kept her gaze on Amber-Lily. "She'll make a perfect little killer, won't she Baxter?"

Baxter nodded, wrapping his hands around Rachel's waist.

Rebecca gagged, "What do you want with her?"

Rachel looked up quickly to Rebecca. "I had a miscarriage, _Becca,_"

Rebecca rolled her eyes., "That's no surprise, a woman like you-"

Baxter slapped Rebecca and pulled back her arm. Rebecca cried in pain. Baxter threw her to the ground. "No one speaks to my wife like that"

"Thank you Baxter" Rachel said giving him a kiss.

"Anything for you" he said in between the kiss.

Rachel smiled with a laugh. She gave Amber-Lily to him.

Baxter left to his car, carrying Amber-Lily.

Rachel turned to her siblings, who were on the floor in pain.

She walked over to Reef. She kneed down, and grabbed him by his hair. "I'm sorry things had to go down like this Reef." She said with a smile.

"But, things happen, and people change." She took out a knife and stabbed Reef in his arm. Reef let out a cry. Rachel let go of his hair. "Just so you know Reef, you were always my favorite."

Rachel then left Reef, who had a pile of blood gushing out of his arm.

Rachel sashayed over to Rebecca. "Hello sis." She spat.

Rachel picked her up by the shoulder gruffly, "But when you mess with the bull you get the horns." Rachel threw her to the wall.

"I'm not scared you Rachel, I never was." Rebecca managed to get out.

Rachel rolled her eyes. "Whatever I never really cared about you."

"But you'll never be as good of a sister as me."

Rachel then kicked Rebecca. "And your singing sucks, compared to mine."

And from there, Rachel left her siblings in pain.

* * *

><p>Ronald and Roger ran towards Rebecca and Reef, who were still on the ground.<p>

"There they are" Roger yelled, running to them. Ronald followed him.

Ronald gasped, and rushed to a stop.

Roger shrieked, and slipped on the pool of blood surrounding Reef.

"Oh my god!"

"Is he … dead?" Roger asked, staring at Reef.

Ronald shrugged. "… I don't know."

"Is Rebecca?'

Ronald shrugged again, he walked over to his sister. "Becky? Hey" he said softly, moving her shoulder gently.

Rebecca let out a small cry of pain. "Are you okay?" Ronald asked. "Are you alive!" Roger cried. Rebecca nodded. "Yes." She said weakly. Ronald sighed in relief and picked her up.

"Reef?" Roger said, poking him. "reef?"

Reef said nothing.

Roger looked at Ronald,. Who was worried. "he's not responding"

"Is he breathing?"

Roger knelt down and heard Reef's breathing, it was soft but gruff.

"Yes."

"He's probably unconscious."

Roger nodded, getting up. "What now?"

Ronald sighed. "Carry Rebecca to the car."

Roger didn't protest, normally he would, but this time, he knew it wasn't the time to protest and start an argument.

Roger took Rebecca from Ronald's arms, and carried her gently to the car.

"Wow, Rebby, you don't weigh as much as I thought you would."

Rebecca gave him a soft punch in the back.

Roger smiled, and opened the car and gently sat Rebecca down.

He closed the door and helped Ronald carry Reef.

Ronald sat him next to Rebecca, and closed the door.

Ronald got into the car, and Roger sat in the passengers seat.

Ronald started the car. "Wait. Where's Amber-Lily?" Roger asked.

Ronald stopped the car. "Amber-Lily"

Ronald looked around, and met Rebecca's eyes.

"Where is she?"

Rebecca bit on her lip, "Rachel took her."

"WHAT?"

Rebecca closed her eyes,. "Yes! Rachel took her from Reef, Baxter punched Reef, then he slapped me and pulled back my arm and threw me to the ground. Rachel handed Amber-Lily to Baxter, who took her to his car and the Rachel stabbed Reef in the arm, and Rachel kicked me."

"Oh my god! Rachel is CRAZY!"  
>"And dangerous." Ronald inquired.<p>

* * *

><p>"What's going on!" Fin cried out, looking at Regina and Lewis.<p>

They didn't answer, but they both looked at each other.

"Answer me!"

"Why are we leaving so soon! Where are we going?"

Still no answer. Fin sighed in frustration. _What the heck is going on! _

_Why won't they answer me!  
><em>Fin took out her phone and called Reef.

_Ring …_ ring … ring

Nothing.

Fin sighed and called Rebecca. Ring … Ring … Ring …

"Hello?"

Fin sat up straight. "Rebecca?"

"No, it's Roger."

"Oh, umm … can I speak to her."

"Nope, she's … sleeping."

"Oh, Reef?"

"Sleeping as well."

"Oh, well what's going on?"

"Uh"

"Answer me!"

"Got to go, bye!"

"Wait- but"

_END OF CALL_

Fin sighed and shoved her phone back into her pocket. "Since no one is gonna tell me what's going on! Then stop here."

"What? But we are in the middle of the road."

"I don't care, let me out."

"Fin-"

"STOP THE CAR!"

Lewis hurled the car to a stop. Fin opened the door and slammed it. She walked through the crowd of cars and past Baxter and Rachel's car.

Baxter and Rachel didn't even notice her, but Amber-Lily did.

"Momma?" she said.

Rachel and Baxter looked at each other. Rachel smiled, "she called me momma."

Baxter nodded, "She sure did."

"Oh, Baxter, look at that," Rachel said pointing at Fin. "She's walking through the crowd of cars."

Baxter looked, "Yep, what is she doing?"

Rachel shrugged.

Fin made it to the end, and got honked at. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" they all yelled, to which caused Fin to yell, "Shut up" or she flipped them off.

Fin sighed, and watched the cars pass by. Fin's eyes landed on Baxter's car, to see little Amber-Lily.

Fin's mouth made an 'O'. "That's my baby!"

"Amber-Lily!"

* * *

><p>"No, Roger, I will not stop at Burger Bills."<p>

"C'mon Ronald!" Roger cried.

"No! Two of our siblings have been injured. One is unconscious and has lost a lot of blood, and the other is just bruised badly."

Roger rolled his eyes and looked out the window. "hey! That girl looks like Fin."

Ronald looked over, "Oh yeah it does."

Ronald and Roger looked back ahead. "FIN!"

"What is she doing/" Roger asked.

Ronald shrugged. "Roll down the window."

Roger nodded and called out, "Fin! Hey! What'cha doing?"

Fin turned and her eyes flashed. "Waiting."

"For…"

"To get the heck out of here!"

"Jump in!" Ronald yelled, opening the door.

Fin sighed and trudged over. She opened the car to see Reef badly beaten. She gasped. "What the hell happened to Reef!" she shrieked.

Fin then froze. _Amber-Lily … why isn't she here._

"What-"

"Just get in" Ronald said leaving Fin's question un known.

Fin ignored Ronald. "What's going on."

Fin saw their facial expressions. "That wasn't a question it was a statement now answer me!."

Ronald and Roger looked at each other.

Fin glared at them both. "I'm not getting till you tell me what's going on."

"Answer me."

"It's a long story Fin …"

Fin smirked crossing her arms, and looking around to see the cars going around Reef's car. "I got time."

**NOTE: Will Ronald tell Fin the WHOLE story? Anyways to be continued! So R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet the Shay's**

**Chapter 4**

Fin listened carefully, angry tears rolled down her cheeks. She was forming fists with her hands.

Ronald finished, looking at Roger then at Fin.

Fin took in a deep breath and gave them both the evil eye. "So you're telling me you guys have been part of the mafia?" she cried. She looked at the beaten up Reef. "And why didn't I ever know?"

"Why didn't he tell me?"

Roger sighed, "It was for your own safety Fin, if you would've known sooner, you wouldn't be here today"

Fin gasped, "You mean I would die"

Roger shook his head. "No stupid, you would've broken up with Reef. Duh!"

Ronald smacked Roger's back. "Oww!" he yelled.

More tears started running down her face. "And my baby! Amber-lily! She got kidnapped, but not by just any kidnapper! Your sister who has a crazy husband and she is a murderer! My baby!" Fin cried falling to the floor.

Ronald rushed to her, helping her get up. "Fin, hey, please. I promise we'll find Rachel, and Baxter, we'll find Amber-Lily, please."

Fin sobbed even harder. Ronald helped her up. Fin pushed him away in anger. "Don't touch me!"

"Let's just get to the hospital" Fin ordered glaring at them all.

"Okay" Ronald fumbled, starting the car. Roger sighed. 'this is gonna be a long ride"

Fin soon started sobbing again, and into Reef's chest, which was all bloody and icky.

"Girls are strange" Roger whispered as Fin changed from sad to angry in three seconds.

"I'm never gonna get hitched, I tell you" Roger announced. Ronald rolled his eyes.

"Whatever you say Roger"

* * *

><p>They hurried along to the hospital quickly getting Reef and Rebecca into a room, and fixing them up.<p>

"They need some rest, so they can leave tomorrow in the evening." The nurse said. Fin sobbed harder.

Roger cringed as Fin's sobs grew louder and louder. "Oh my god can she just shut up already?" Roger hissed.

"Dude, lighten up" Ronald nudged him. "Her husband is injured, he got stabbed, and her only daughter just got kidnapped by our crazy sister."

Roger rolled his eyes. "Well she should have searched Reef before she even thought of having a family with him."

Ronald rolled his eyes. "Roger just shut up!" Fin yelled. "Shut up" she cried again, falling to the floor sobbing.

Ronald sighed, "Fin please get up."

"Yeah people are staring" Roger hissed. Fin wiped away the following tears. "My daughter. I want my daughter."

"Uh…."

Fin grabbed Ronald. "I want my daughter! Where is she!"

"We don't know ya crazy!' Roger yelled.

"Rachel has her!" "And Baxter"

"Take me to them!"

"We don't know where the yare!"

Fin screamed, and people stopped to stare.

Fin turned around to see all eyes on her. "What are you looking at! Mind your own business!"

To that people scattered of frightened by her.

"Umm excuse me, I'm gonna have to ask you to leave." A guard said.

"Nice going fin" Roger said, as the thrown out from the hospital.

Fin glared. "We are going to find my daughter."`

Ronald nd Roger looked at each other, "Whatever you say, spawn of Satan" Roger muttered.

Ronald nudged him, making Roger let out a wince. "Hey! Not in the stomach, you know I'm ticklish." Roger hissed.

Ronald rolled his eyes at his little brother.

Fin was waiting at the exit. "HURRY UP!"

Roger and Ronald jumped, they obeyed Fin and ran to her. Right now wasn't a good time to make her even angrier, but she'll find out once the car wouldn't start.

Fin sat in the passenger seat waiting for Ronald to turn on the car. She kept a menacing glare on him. "Could you stop it" Ronald muttered. "It's like an owl is watching me."

Fin gave no answer, but kept her glare. Her eyes were so scary looking Roger thought he was gonna get murdered.

"You know Fin, if looks could kill-" Roger didn't go further, as he looked to see Fin glaring down at him.

"Roger, cut it out" Ronald hissed.

Roger sighed, slouching. "Face it bro, you can't shut me up"

"No matter what you do to me." He said, teasing Fin. Ronald knew he was a dead man. He had just worked up Fin's last nerve.

* * *

><p>Rebecca's eyes fluttered open. "Where am I?" she asked silently, running her eyes over the white room.<p>

Rebecca's first intention was to get up, but the pain in her stomach made her stay down.

She shut her eyes in pain. She heard the door open and saw someone she never thought she would see in a million years.

"You…" her voice trailed off as she glared, her weak hands forming a fist.

"Rebecca, please, you act as if I'm some criminal" he sneered.

"Because you are" she hissed.

He rolled his eyes, and ran his fingers through his black hair. "That was a long time ago, get over it"

Rebecca growled. "Please, the last time I saw you was you behind bars."

"Clearly, you haven't stopped being the criminal I trusted a long time ago."

He gave a hostile laugh. "Well, and to think, you'd be happy to see me. I'm so shocked."

Rebecca ignored his grin and crossed her arms. "What do you want? Why are you even here?"

He sighed, stuffing his arms in his pocket.

"Well I was thinking, I haven't seen Becky in such a long time. And I really wanted to get in touch with her."

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Do you know where Becky is?" he asked, with a teasing smile. Rebecca looked him straight in the eye. "She's not here." She sneered.

"Very funny." He walked over to her and gave a devilish grin. "Because I'm staring right at her"

Rebecca ignored him and slapped his hand away as he tried to reach for hers. "Don't touch me you creep"

He wiggled his eyebrow, "Oh feisty, I got a thing for feisty red heads"

Rebecca pushed him away. "Get lost"

"Hmm, I could feel the love Becky."

"Rebecca." She snarled, gritting her teeth. He rolled his eyes. "Gosh, you look at me with such hatred, it's like you hate me or something."

"That's because I do hate you!"

He rolled his tongue, "Oh sweetheart-"

"Shut the hell up already." She had enough strength to stand up.

"If you don't get the hell Outta here in three seconds I'm gonna kick your ass."

He smiled. "I see weakness can't keep you down."

"Mama didn't raise no fool."

* * *

><p>Reef couldn't move, he felt as if he was being crushed. His mind was giving weird visions. It was a dream. A dream he couldn't wake up from. He felt like he couldn't breathe. The life was being sucked right out of him, and he was too weak and helpless, he was letting it happen. <em>That's the same thing that happened when you let Rachel take your baby.<em>

_God, why are you stupid Reef, you know she could never ever be trusted. She was crazy, sick, a demented person. You knew not trust her, yet you let your guard down. Rachel could be torturing your little girl right now, yet you're here. You let yourself get hurt, this is all your fault. You're the only one to blame._

Reef opened his eyes quickly. "I'm the one to blame."

Reef closed his eyes again, resting his muscles.

His eyes soon flickered. "Fin!"

"Where is she? What's who…" Reef shut his eyes again, the cloud of pain was raining over him.

"Fin, I hope you're safe."

Reef was starting to loose his breath and strength all over again. Death was trying to take him, but he wasn't gonna give in without a fight.

"Fin, where you are, I hope you're safe, I hope Amber-Lily is safe, I hope Rebecca gets better I hope Ronald and Roger find you Fin, and find mom and dad too. Please keep my girls safe, safe and sound…" he had wasted his last breath, darkness had already taken over.

But he wasn't gonna give out without a fight, not in a million years.

**A/N: Sorry for the wait, busy with school and such! And if you trying to figure out who the guy was, the one that was talking to Rebecca, you'll find out in the next chapter, he'll be an important character to the story., Much more drama to come.**

**-Leslie-Was-Here**


	5. Chapter 5

Meet the Shay's

Chapter 5

5 years later …

_Here I go, randomly thinking, and there you go making your way into my head_

"_Here I Go" by Megan & Liz_

* * *

><p>"Things will get better, we'll find her, don't you worry"<p>

_What a big fucking lie, _Fin told herself as her mind set on the damn memories.

Fin wanted no part of the Shays. She didn't want their sympathy, their help.

They were the reason she had lost her sanity, her baby girl, her Reef.

_Oh Reef … _Fin thought, she shook her head. _No, don't Fin. Stop thinking about him, he's nothing to you, he broke his promise._

* * *

><p>"<em>I promise to always be there for you and Amber-Lily, I'll never let you go, or let you down. I'll never leave you Fin, cross my heart and hope to die"<em>

* * *

><p>Silent tears ran down her face. She stuffed her whole face into her knees. Life was tough, she had no one to run to.<p>

Reef was in a coma, he's been in a coma for five damn years, and he still hasn't woken up.

"_I think he's dead" Roger had said loudly as they were looking down at him. Ronald had nudged him. "Reef is not dead, Roger, he's in a coma." Rebecca had said, trying to comfort Fin. Fin said nothing, she gave only a wince and sniffs. "Will he ever wake up?" she had asked slowly and quietly. They gave no answer, but Fin knew the answer deep down, it was a fat no. N-O spells no._

* * *

><p>They never found Amber-Lily, Baxter and Rachel took her somewhere far away. Fin was never to see her baby girl again. She never got a chance to see her grow, see what a wonderful young lady she would grow up to be.<p>

Fin hated everyone since that day. But she hated herself more than anyone. Reason? She gave Reef her trust, and he went ahead and threw it down a ditch.

Fin was a strong girl, but this broke her entirely. Nothing could ever repair the pain inside of her.

But the only cure was to get Amber-Lily back, and her Reef. Her flirty, cute, klutzy, wonder.

She prayed for the day things would go back to normal, the way it was before. But she had lost hope a long time ago.

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm sorry, but I don't think Reef is gonna make it, Ms. McCloud" <em>

"_We've hit a dead end, guys. Baxter and Rachel are no where to be found."_

"_Amber-Lily is gone, she's forever Rachel and Baxter's"_

* * *

><p>She needed no more lies, no more 'oh I'm so sorry for you loss'. They had nothing to be sorry about.<p>

Fin needed to leave, she needed an escape. And soon she found herself moving back in with her parents, who gave her the benefit of the doubt.

Fin soon moved out and found herself back in her apartment, the one she had shared with Reef and Amber-Lily.

* * *

><p>Her sweet escape was no where to be found, because where ever she turned she had tears in her eyes making her vision blurry. Her life was nothing.<p>

* * *

><p>Fin McCloud was never ever to be the same again. Because she loved and lost. <em>"Nothing stays forever" her sister, Sam, said to her when she came to visit. "A fairytale can only last for and hour or two, but once it's over it'll be a nightmare. No more love, just a pile of knifes used to stab you in the back."<em>

_Sam smirked, knowing Fin didn't quite understand what she was trying to say. "To put it in the simplest words, sis, life's a bitch, one moment it's heaven next thing you know it's hell"_

Fin knew Sam loved to see her rot. She loved to see her hurt, she loved to see her in pain. Sam and Fin ever shared the sisterly love, mainly because they couldn't stand each other one bit. And to top it all off, Sam absolutely hated Fin.

* * *

><p>Fin sat on her couch, wrapped around a blanket and eating a bag of cookies. She had just received a call.<p>

_Beep! Beep!_

Fin groaned, and grabbed the phone she has never used in years.

"Hello?" her voice croaked.

Fin listened, and dropped her cookie. Her mouth wide open. She dropped the phone and ran to change. She quickly grabbed her car keys and got in her car. She was almost there. Three more miles.

Fin parked, adjust sat in the seat. She was a bit queasy and nervous. Why? Because she was parked right in front of Ocean Valley Hospital.

**A/N: Long time no update! Sorry, bunch of stuff going on in my life! Been busy with some other works … so yeah. I'm pretty sure people are gonna hate once they finish reading this sooo BYE!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Fin took a deep breath and got out of the car. She tugged onto her sleeve, clawing her fingers into her arm.

She walked into the hospital, nervously. "Fin?" came a voice. Fin sighed and looked up to see Rebecca. She still looked the same, but her hair was now short, but not too short. Rebecca bit her lip. "Hi" Fin mumbled. Ronald gave her a small smile.

Fin sighed. "Hi" she said.

"Long time," Roger said, arms crossed. Fin nodded. "Yep..."

Rebecca frowned. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "I thought you were done with us," she said with venom. "Since we made your life miserable"

Fin gulped. "Your mom gave me a call, she told me Reef was awake"

"Well he is, so why did you bother to come?" Rebecca crossed her arms, glaring at Fin. "I just came to see if he was okay, I-"

"Please, just drop it Fin." Rebecca hissed. "Rebecca! Be nice" Ronald hissed.

Rebecca rolled her eyes. "Whatever"

"Would you like to see Reef now?" a nurse asked the four of them. "Hello Fin" Mrs. Shay said, giving her a smile. Fin nodded,

"Hi"

The nurse guided them to Reef's room. Fin gulped as she walked into the room. Fin's eyes rested upon Reef, who was pale, his

eyes lifeless. "Reef?" Rebecca squeaked. Reef looked at her. "Reef? Who's ... who's that? Who are you?"

Rebecca's eyes widened. "Amnesia," Roger mumbled, taking his sister into a hug.

Ronald sighed. "Hi, I'm Ronald your older brother, that one right there, with the short red hair" Ronald pointed at Rebecca who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Reef nodded. "That is Rebecca, she's is your little sister, and you two would fight all the time" Ronald said with a chuckle.

Reef nodded. "And that one, the one with freckles," Ronald pointed at Roger who glared at Ronald for mentioning his freckles.

"That is Roger, he's your little brother as well, he's the one that looked up to you, and you were his role model"

"SHH! You're making me sound like I'm weak" Roger hissed.

Ronald rolled his eyes, while Reef gave a small smile. "And her?" Reef asked, pointing to Fin.

"Oh, that is Fin, she is your girlfriend, you two had a daughter" Ronald said, hiding the tears.

"Where is my daughter then?"

Ronald looked at Roger, who looked at fin who looked at Rebecca. "Oh uh, your daughter... uh her name was Amber-Lily"

Rebecca took a step forward. "She was two years old I think, um she's five now" Rebecca sniffled. "She is gone,"

Reef raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean she is gone?" Reef soon started to get angry. "Where is she?"

Rebecca sighed. "She got kidnapped by our older sister, Rachel, that witch thought it would be oh so good to take her away and try to kill you in the process, she tried to kill us as well, but as you can see she failed, because she is a loser"

Rebecca said.

"Kidnapped? That's horrible, and by my sister" Reef muttered to himself.

"Yeah she is a fu-" Ronald clasped his hand over her mouth. "SHH! Don't bring in negative energy. Don't curse, let's let Reef talk to Fin, while we go wash your mouth, it's dirty" Ronald said dragging his sister out with Roger grabbing her legs.

Fin gulped and looked at Reef. "Is it true? She got kidnapped?"

Fin sighed and rubbed her neck. "yes, it's been three years since she's been gone, you've been in a coma for three years" Fin said, her voice cracking.

Reef nodded. "You know, I remember nothing. When I first woke up I didn't know where I was, there where two epople surrounding me. They were crying and saying. 'Oh Reef, my little boy'"

Fin nodded, "That was your parents."

"Is my name really Reef?" Reef asked. Fin shook her head, "No you're real name is Leslie, but you like to be called Reef"

Reef nodded. "Hmm, Reef, I like the sound of that, so badass"

Fin cracked a smile. "I like your smile, it's pretty"

Fin blushed. "You used to always tell me that, I always hated my smile"

"Well, I think your smile is wonderful" Reef said with a small grin, his eyes were starting to glow with life. There was a silence that Fin didn't mind at all, for she lived three years of nothing but silence.

"So, Fin... how did we meet? Did I ever propose? What was our daughter like? Who'd she looked like the most/' Reef asked, his eyes full of curiosity.

"Wow lots of questions" Fin mumbled, rubbing her arm. "Umm" she bit her lip and sat down at the edge of the bed. "We met at a

resort, where we worked, I was a maid, you were the surf instructor, which was the job I wanted, you called me Betty and then

we started to have feelings for each other..."

Reef nodded. "You… you never ... proposed," Fin sighed, "Umm, she was still a baby, but she was sweet, she was bubbly, she

was such a charmer, she always wore a smile on her face. She was our pride and joy-" Fin stopped herself, tears were starting

to form." Fin wiped a tear away. "She looked mostly like you, Reef, she had your hair, your tan," Fin sighed. "Whgat?" Reef

asked.

Tears started rolling down her cheeks. "I gotta go" she croaked running out of the room. "Fin!" Reef called after her.

Fin ran past the Shay's, who watched her run out the doors and into her car.

Fin's vision got blurry and she wasn't watching where she was going. She bumped into someone. "oof1' Foin looked up to see a lady with tan skin, dark red hair with black bangs and brown eyes. "Sorry" she said, "No, it was my fault" Fin sniffled. She smiled warmly, "Well are you okay?"

Fin nodded, "yeah, just overwhelmed, but I'm fine, it's fine" Fin said.

"Oh, well, I'm Rylee" she said. Fin nodded, "I'm Fin"

Rylee's eyes beamed, "Ah, very nice to meet you, Fin" she said ith a hint of harshness. "This is my daughter," Rylee said, pointing at her daughter, she had the same tan skin, red hair, but what mostly caught Fin's attention was her eyes. "Just like mine..." Fin mumbled.

"Her name is Rhian" Rylee said proudly. "really..." Fin's voice trailed off. Rhian stared up at Fin. Her blue eyes making her heart stop. "She's five," Rylee said. Fin nodded, Rhian still stared at Fin. "Mom" she said. Rylee laughed. "Okay sweetie, we'll go now, by Fin, it was nice chatting with you" Rylee said. Fin nodded. Ry;lee dragged Rhian along with her.

Fin watched as Rhian turned to look back at her, her mouth opened and she said something. _'Mom'_

**A/N: I"M SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I lost inspiration, then I found it, then lost it, and now I found it! So, like? R&R! Whose Rylee and Rhian?**


End file.
